In a coma and out
by ValkaAndClouldjumper
Summary: Astrid gets sick and Tuffnut has to take care of her. Unfortunately, he gets captured and Ruffnut blames herself.
1. Only Tuff is left

Astrid P.O.V.  
>Coughing. Oh just GREAT. The great storm is coming, so is winter. I was getting sick, Stormfly was going into a dragon nip coma, Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were going to have ANOTHER competition and I will be SICK. Hiccup was the only one u could rely on, so I went to see him. "Oh hey Astrid, me and my Mom, we re going on a week fishing trip for the freeze so yeah, love you but bye" he said before leaving. Now Hiccup was gone too!<p>How much worse could this day get? I settled down on writing in my diary.<br>Febuary 10th OH JUST GREAT. STORMFLY IS IN HER YEARLY DRAGON NIP COMA, RUFFNUT AND THE BOYS EXCEPT HICCUP AND TUFF WENT TO COMP. ISNT MUCH BETTER. HICCUP WENT TO A WEEK OF FISHING WITH VALKA . ONLY TUFFNUT IS AROUND. And in which case I am blushing right now... I do like him, but for a friend.

Oh wait, someones at the door, i ll go getit.  
>Tuffnut P.O.V.<br>It took a lot of courage to knock on her door, trust me it was scary. But she had this like I EXPECT EVERYONE AT MY DOOR TO BE HICCUP type of look. "Oh, er... hey, Tuff, good to see you actually come on in!" She said welcome-ingly . She handed me a book. "Read it, NOW" like I was her 15-year Old servant. But after I read it, I felt, wierd. I asked her "Your sick? And only im around?" she nodded.

Wow, I should treat her like that day! Maybe bring her for a spin on Disaster. "Would you like a spin on Disaster?" I asked.  
>"Whos Disaster? "<br>"My sisters Typhoomerang, DUH"  
>"Like I knew that " she rolled her eyes.<br>" Well, come on anyway"  
>I led her to Disaster s pen and went out flying.<p>

I took her to the place where only Ruffnut and had been to, the place where I brought Ruff when we first got Barf and Belch.  
>"Wow, this is amazing, even more to know only you and her have discovered this place, now me" she smiled. We were walking about on Disaster and suddenly, Astrid collapsed. "Astrid!" I yelled. "Are you Ok?" "Ye... Yeah I guess so...Tuff?" I pressed my lips against hers for the first time, and surprisingly she didn t push me away.<br>"Tuff, I love you, but you not the one for me, you know that. Anyway im sick, can you bring me home, please?" I understood everything she said. Back at her home, I realised something: Astrid wasn t mine, but Hiccup was my best friend, so I had to take care of Astrid. And, this week, I meant everything to her. The only friend for her. I tucked her goodnight and ran home in the darkness, knowing that something was out to get me.

Everyone P.O.V.  
>Everyday, Tuffnut began to visit Astrid, giving her rides and being there for her. It all changed during a horrible blizzard. A rare speices of Furmount dragons had just landed, looking for a quick snack before heading off.<br>"Mummy? "asked a small and scared dragonett to its mother.  
>" Yes? "came the sweet reply.<p>

" I found a cute viking, can I keep him? Please? "  
>" Oh alright, just no eating him, vikings are POISONOUS" and as she said this, she hissed at the sleeping viking.<br>Behind the bushes, a Berserker peeped and muttered "I m gonna take that stupid Berkian for a hostage" he took out a fake doll of the viking. Quietly, he replaced them, and ran off. Soon, the clan of Furmounts flew out to find food at sea. 


	2. The Beserkers are here

Everyone P.O.V.  
>"Your er... Derrangedness, we have captured a Berkian for a hostage. When do we leave?" said a Berserker, Savage. "Soon enough" laughed the Berserker chief, Dagur. "Waaaaiitt, let me see him" Savage brought him to Dagur. "Isn t that Buffnut? When we had the skrill?" "Nevermind, sir we have him as hostage"<p>Back on Berk,<br>Astrid went to the sea stack, where she normally met Tuffnut. "He s not here! Hmmmmmm, i ll go check his house" What she saw was not what she expected. Footprints in his garden, afew tufts of furry scales on the ground. The footprints she didn t recognize, which was wierd because she knew almost all of the prints. She went to get Fishlegs. "Furmount dragons, they were here, yesterday" "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" she asked.

Fishlegs P.O.V.  
>"Fishlegs Astrid! Dagur s been spotted on the horizon!" said Hiccup, Snoutlout and Ruffnut as they flew back. "Ruff! Your brother is missing!" I shouted. "Furmount dragons were here too" "FURMOUNT DRAGONS!?" screamed Hiccup. "The rare speices?" Hiccup didn t belive his ears. We went to check the ships when Hiccup said "Is this guy like what, the King of armadas?<br>Does he go ANYWHERE without them?"

Ruffnut P.O.V.  
>Oh Thor, what I saw on the boat was the worse sight ever! Tuffnut was tied up on the mast, eyes closed and Savage was holding a spear at his neck. "They have Tuffnut! WE VE GOT TO GET HIM!" Hiccup went back " Im getting mom, she ll help us!"<br>Hiccup P.O.V.  
>I asked my mother to prepare the dragons and head to the boats.<p>

"If you strike, Hiccup, i ll kill im" said Dagur in a meanacing tone. "Are you sure? THINK AGAIN MR!" yelled Ruffnut as I led the dragons not to attack, Yet, but to show themselves. Cloudjumper, my mother s dragon, went to break the mast and get Tuffnut.  
>Then, Toothless made ALL the dragons attack and FINALLY defeat Dagur s armada. Well, hopefully. <p>


	3. Bad, bad, bad, oh bad, bad, bad

Everyone P.O.V.  
>Ruffnut flew Disaster to Tuffnut and brought him to the sea stack. Astrid was carrying Gothi to them. She drew something on the ground, Fishlegs saw "She says... he s in a c-c-coma" Astrid thought I just recovered, I should help him. He was nice to me Hiccup came "A coma! A coma! We might be hit by Dagur again with less fire power?!" "Well, how did he get into a coma?asked Fishlegs to Gothi. She shook her head.<p>"She doesn t know yet" replied Fishlegs, sadly. "Its all my fault" cried Ruffnut. "If i didn t go competeting with these two muttonheads, he d be awake right now!" "Weeell, when you put it that way, it really is your fault" said Astrid. "Not helping,<br>GUYS" said Hiccup. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed Snoutlout as he was dragged in by Barf and Belch. "Hiccup, your mother wants you guys at the Great Hall, NOW" "C mon you guys, lets go" Astrid said with a sigh. Ruffnut looked at Tuffnut, before being dragged away by Astrid.

Valka P.O.V.  
>A scauldron was sighted at bay, and it had a perilous Wooden splint with two braids of blonde hair. I made it fly to the beach.<br>When Hiccup and his friends came, Ruffnut yelled "Scauly!" and the rest of them didn t seem surprised.  
>"You... You know him? "I asked." Yup, I saved him lastime he was hurt by an earthquake" replied Ruffnut. It was astonishing to know that these kids knew so much about dragons. This is what Ruffnut knew about them:<br>Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 18 Scauldron : Tidal Class Dragon Sprays boiling hot water that can melt fleash. The water is heated in its cauldron like stomach. It can swim and fly.  
>COLOURS: Green SIZE: Big Tidal class dragons cannot stay on land long, worst still if there is scorching hot sun. If by chance one is near you, dose yourself with water. Scauldrons love anything that reminds them of home. Their favourite treat is blue olianders.<br>Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 19 I was even more shocked to know Ruffnut knew so much! Here is some dragon speices from the book of dragons. Hiccup said he himself drew the change wing, Night Fury and afew others. It was so nice to know that these kids took over me after all these years.

Change wing Change wings have special abilities to blend in with its surrondings so well it is practically invisible. They spit hot, burning acid that can melt rocks. The also can hipnotize you. DO NOT mistake its eggs to be stones of good fortune, as they hunt in packs, and won t stop until they get what they want.  
>COLOURS: Constantly changing, red SIZE: Medium Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 21 Venomous Vorpent One drop of this poison is FATAL. The only cure is eating the Potato.<p>

Gobber P.O.V.  
>As I walked into the room, I heard small groans "r.. r... r... ruff? g... g... gobbe... er?" It was Tuffnut. "Your awake!" I said. I was so relieved. I looked at him, then thought of a plan. "Ok, Tuffnut, listen to me..."<p>

Outside, I tried my best to look sad. I said "H-he didn t m-m-make it" Everyone looked pale. "No, n-n-n-no!" said Ruffnut, tearing up. "How do you know?" asked Astrid. "He s not breathing...I checked" I said. Ruffnut went past me . She removed her helmet,  
>pressed her ear against his chest.<br>"o... h... n...o" tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Tuff, not after I just recovered... don t..." whimpered Astrid.  
>"Everyone, turn around. I ll take care of him." I said.<p>

I whispered something to Tuffnut. He sneeked behind the group, then "BOO!" he yelled. "Ahhh! Tuffnut!"  
>Said Astrid. She hit him "THATS for scaring m-i mean US." Then she hugged him. "This is for making it" she whispered. They went to Hiccup s house to celebrate. Suddenly, the door burst open with boiling water. "AHHHHHHH MY FACE! yelled Tuffnut "URGH" he screamed as he stomped out of the house. Astrid followed him so he wouldn t know. He went to the secret island. She followed him.<p>

Tuffnut P.O.V.  
>Why? WHY?! I wake up from a coma and they BURN MY FACE?!<br>Well, I flew my backup dragon, Shmingy, a middle sized change wing. Nobody knows about him, not even Ruffnut. I didn t bother to camoflauge as no one knew anything. But then "Going somewhere?" It was Astrid. "Ah... Shmingy, camo now...!" I whispered in Dragonese to Shmingy. We immideiatly became invisible. Soon, we landed on the secret island.

As I walked up and down, I met face to face Astrid. "Oh GREAT! URGH. Get lost please" I argued. I backed up on a tree and Shmingy got up, covering me, invisible though, he hissed and dribbled acid. She backed off. I pretended to float, and then disppear. Her jaw dropped. I went to the icy cave. I met Hiccup there. "Hey" I said. "Tough day huh?" he asked. I grunted. "C mon,  
>Tuff, its ok. B-but how are you floating?" he pointed to the space beneath me. I leaned in "Don t tell anyone. Its a change wing" I said, calmly. Hiccup looked blank.<p>

Just then, Fishlegs ran in. *Pant pant* "Tuffnut! Gothi knows how you got in a coma!" I was listening hard. "Hold on! Lemme get Ruffnut!" I said. Soon after, I emerged with her. "ok start!"  
>"Ruff, remember the Furmount dragons I told you about?" she nodded. "Turns out that before the Berserker took Tuffnut, the adult Furmount poisoned Tuff" he stopped for awhile. Astrid charged in. She sat beside me, but I walked away, to sit on Belch.<br>She frowned. Ruffnut snickered. 


	4. Happy endings for all

Fishlegs grumbled. "AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE ASTRID INTERRUPTED" he glared at Astrid. "The effect was meant to last for a week, the favourite duration of the first Furmount dragon. The duration before Furmounts dispose things" me and my sis thought it was pretty straight forward, but Hiccup asked to hear more. "The last prank Ruffnut did to Tuff made him bleed. So, I collected a sample. Then, when he was in a coma, me and Gothi collected another sample. We tested it, and the results were clear.  
>5. Happy endings<p>The colour, weight and thickness. We visted the Healers hut, and and they extracted something " as he said this, he held up a container with black stuff inside." Furmount dragon poison"he exclaimed as we were wowed. <p>


End file.
